


Lakeside Mischief

by MythicallyInspired



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Rhett, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Sub!Link, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired
Summary: Rhett has planned to take Link on a lakeside picnic, in order to spend their Sunday together. However, Rhett has an alternate motive for bringing Link to the lakeside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains consensual, albeit underage (teenage) sex. Both parties are in an established relationship. However, if this can be triggering or bothers you, please do not read this fic.
> 
> Kudos to the _amazing_ Drakthog for helping me with this and basically giving me the idea. She's awesome.
> 
> This has been sitting on my hard drive for the past few weeks. Although I don't have much time to write a holiday themed fic, I thought I'd finish this and post this instead. Please enjoy the teenage!Rhink fluff and smut!

It was mornings like these, when the North Carolina sunshine was hitting the right spot, when Link woke up more eager to start the day and get outside.

Link had woken up earlier than anticipated that morning, waking up to a warm bed with the golden, fresh morning sunlight hitting his face. He woke up to the blinding light right on him, his eyes closing more tightly to darken his eyesight. When that didn’t work, he had turned his thin body to the rest of his bedroom, his body curling up underneath the blue sheets. He grumbled and furrowed his eyebrows, realizing after a few minutes of lying there that there was no way he was going to get back to sleep.

Blue eyes opened and narrowed to adjust to the light in the room, and he silently cursed to himself when he realized that all of that irritation could have been avoided if he had just woken up when the sun was hitting his face. He sighed a bit before he turned back onto his back, slowly pulling himself up. He looked around the stiff room, everything silent for a moment, before the only sound that was resonating through the room was him shuffling his covers. His gangly and thin body slid out of bed, his hand scratching at his neck and then pulling down the large jersey over his thighs. He stared down at the red cloth before he brought the collar to his nose, inhaling the scent slowly. It smelled of sweat and musk and basic store bought cologne.

It still smelled like Rhett, and the thought brought a heavenly and blissful smile to his face. He knew he would have to return it eventually, as Rhett had left it here after an impromptu study session that had turned into a session of heavy petting and intense cuddling.

He’d keep it for now, though.

Link walked over to his closet, opening the sliding doors and looking at the hangers that aligned the rack he had stretching from one end of the wall to the other. His eyes ran over the numerous single color shirts he had, before he settled on grabbing a royal purple shirt, as he knew Rhett had a certain affinity for the color purple and all the various shades it came in. He pulled it off the hanger before tossing it onto his messy sheets, making sure it landed on his mattress. He turned back to the closet and pulled out a pair of khaki cargo shorts, examining them for any stains. Once he was sure there was nothing, he placed them on the bed and he turned, lifting up his jersey and then placing it on his pillow. He’d need that for later.

Link dressed himself leisurely, pulling on his shorts and the shirt. He glanced around quickly at his carpeted floor, furrowing his dark eyebrows, before he realized he had probably thrown his shoes under the bed. He got onto his knees, finding the dusty and tattered tennis shoes. He smirked triumphantly, as if he had found his prize, before he grabbed onto them and stood back up, putting them on. Link laced them before he stood back up, looking around for a moment before he made his way out of his bedroom.

The entire downstairs was quiet as Link stuck out his head from the wall next to the stairs, looking into the kitchen. His eyes scanned the counter tops, seeing them completely clean and untouched, not a crumb in sight. He smirked before he quietly padded across the floor. He walked into the living room, walking over to the window. He slowly pulled back the curtain, and a huge smile crossed his features.

That familiar blue Dynasty was parked across the street in front of the neighbor’s house, purring softly. And there was Rhett, sitting there in the driver’s seat, resting passively. His arm was on the window, fingertips running across the faded paint.

Link bit his lower lip as he contained his excited smile, before he was quickly making his way over to the front door, undoing the bolt lock and the turn lock before he was pulling the door open. He stepped outside before he closed the door quietly behind him, using his own pair of keys to lock the door again. Link turned back towards the street, only to see Rhett looking and watching him.

Rhett smiled at him, a crooked grin on his features before he was motioning Link forward with two fingers. Link perked up before he was sprinting across the front yard, and then onto the asphalt of the road, and then to the passenger door of the Dynasty. He pulled it open and slid in before he was immediately grabbed around his small waist. He let out a loud gasp before he found a large hand intertwining their fingers together and wandering lips on top of his own.

The two teenagers kissed briefly, lips locking and pressing against each other firmly, before Rhett was pulling away with a satisfied and teasing smirk. “Hey,” Rhett greeted softly, placing a hand on Link’s knee and stroking the bare skin softly.

“Hey yourself,” Link replied, a wide smile on his face as he placed his hand on top of Rhett’s.

“How did you sleep?” Rhett asked, pressing their foreheads together briefly.

Link shrugged a shoulder limply before he chuckled. “It was okay. I feel better now that I’m with you.”

Rhett let out a chuckle, before he kissed his hair, taking note of how messy it was, like Link hadn’t even bothered to properly get himself ready. He knew that Link didn’t have to, considering their plans for the day. “I missed you,” he whispered, pressing his nose into Link’s dark locks, inhaling his scent. “I really did.”

Link smiled and he lifted his head, forcing Rhett’s nose to drag against his temple and to his upper cheek. “We saw each other yesterday. At school,” he murmured, “You came over to my house and you had dinner.”

Rhett smirked again. “So?” he asked, before he pulled away and started the car, looking towards the road. He tugged Link close by the waist and wrapped a thin arm protectively around him as he began to drive, heading down the residential road so they could head onto the main path. “That is irrelevant.”

The younger man laughed softly, shaking his head fondly as Rhett drove. He looked over at the side of Rhett’s smooth face and leaned over, kissing his cheek gently and then moving his lips up to his ear lobe, leaving a soft kiss there as well. “Dork,” he whispered teasingly.

Rhett couldn’t help the small shiver that travelled up his spine, before he pursed his lips, shaking his head. “Don’t call me that or I’ll kick your ass, Neal,” he teased right back, turning the steering wheel as he turned off road, the road slightly muddy and wet. He had known it had rained last night, but he was just thankful that it wasn’t too wet or soft. If it rained later, he knew that that could be an issue. Fortunately, that was a problem for later.

Link laughed and he held onto Rhett’s hand tightly, smirking cockily up at him. “But you love my ass. You won’t hurt it,” he said.

Rhett rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the small, amused smile on his face. “You can’t pull that card all the time. I won’t actually hurt you, but I will gladly kick you,” he replied, then he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “You’re the dork.”

Link giggled and he held onto his arm, hugging it tightly. “You like my ass too much and you love me too much,” he murmured, before he leaned up and nuzzled Rhett’s shoulder. “Please don’t kick your boyfriend.”

The taller of the two let out a snort, before he looked over at Link. “I would never hit you, baby. I love you too much to hurt you,” he explained, before he raised an eyebrow and then smirked. “I only hit you during sex.”

“And only if I ask for it,” Link pipped.

“Of course if you ask for it. Don’t make me sound so mean,” he chuckled and stroked Link’s hand gently, bringing his small fingers up to his lips to kiss the tips. He held his hand close to him as he maneuvered the car onto the outside of the shoreline, parking so he would still have enough room to move and drive back out of the woods and onto the main road. Rhett parked the car and turned off the engine before he turned his head to Link completely.

“What?” Link asked, staring at him with a small smile.

“Kiss me,” Rhett whispered, before he leaned his head out a bit and fluttered his eyes closed.

Link giggled softly before he closed his eyes and leaned over, pressing his lips into Rhett’s and wrapping an arm around his neck. Rhett immediately responded to the pressure on his lips, kissing Link back and moving his arm around his small waist. Thin fingers ran over the small of Link’s back, massaging his muscle and then moving his other hand over his upper back, pushing into his shoulder blades.

Link let out a small moan and he began to kiss him over and over again, pink lips leaning back and then pressing into his teasingly. His arms tightened around Rhett before he was pulling away slightly, panting gently. “I missed you,” he murmured.

Rhett moaned before he immediately pressed his lips back into Link’s, kissing him harder. There were noises of intense and rough kissing before it was Rhett pulling away. “Link, do you love me?” he asked lowly, moving a hand over from his lower back to his chest, running his fingers over the cotton of his shirt.

“Of course I do,” was Link’s immediate response, his blue eyes moving up to gaze at Rhett’s eyes and then down at his lips, his own tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip. “I love you so much.”

Rhett grinned before he was pulling away, pulling off his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. He rushed over to Link’s side and opened the passenger side door, leaning in to pull Link from the car, holding him close. “Good, because I love you too,” he said, then leaned back over to grab his blue bag that was sitting into the back seat. He stood back up to his full height and closed the door, before he wrapped his arm around Link and tugged him close into his side.

Link giggled softly and he leaned into his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him and looking up at Rhett’s fuzzy chin. “So, dork, where are we going? You take me out here without telling me, and then you start to sweet talk me? You’re up to something, McLaughlin.”

Rhett rolled his eyes before he moved his hand down to gently slap Link’s ass. “Stop it,” he giggled, before he moved his hand back up and held onto his small waist again.

Link yelped as he was smacked, before he glared up at Rhett. “Rhett!” he cried, moving his free hand to rub his stinging cheek, pouting a bit. “What was that for?”

“Shh, you talk too much,” Rhett whispered, pressing his lips to Link’s temple as they continued to walk down the gravel and pine leaf trail.

The shorter boy couldn’t help but shake his head and lightly pinch Rhett’s side. “You’re a pervert,” he hissed, then he poked his side roughly, making Rhett immediately flinch and move his body to the side to avoid Link’s wandering fingers.

“You knew that already, though,” he said, shaking his head before he stood back up straight and tugged Link flush against his side, his hand moving back down to cup and squeeze Link’s ass. His fingers rubbed into the muscle, before he was pressing their bodies together.

Link yelped out and he furrowed his eyebrows, before he was shoving his boyfriend. “You know; I have the right mind to go tell Mama Di that her son likes to grab his boyfriend’s ass even when he doesn’t directly ask for this kind of treatment.”

Rhett only gave Link a toothy grin, waggling his eyebrows. “I don’t care,” he purred, then he tilted his head to the side and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m not nice when I’m around you,” he whispered hotly.

Link felt a hot blush rise to his cheeks and he stiffened, feeling himself shiver. Rhett’s voice always got so deep when he was turned on. The huskiness of his voice vibrated through Link’s body, causing him to react in the most delicious way, the only way his body knew how. He felt himself heat up, before he was gripping Rhett’s biceps, tugging him to a stop and then closer to him. “Mm…”

The taller boy smiled innocently, licking his lips as Link pulled him close. “Do you want me to be good?” he questioned, before he brushed their lips together.

Before Link could give him an answer, Link was being lifted, pulled up right against Rhett’s chest. The smaller teen let out a yelp before he was being hugged tightly. He was met with a small pout, the signature puppy eyes on Rhett’s face as he stared up at him. “You don’t like the way I am when I’m with you?” he asked softly, letting out an artificial sob.

Link widened his eyes at Rhett before he stiffened, furrowing his eyebrows. He stared down at Rhett before he deflated a bit. “Th-That’s not what I said,” he grumbled.

Rhett smirked and he hugged Link tightly, holding him close before he kissed his forehead. “I’m just teasin’ ya, babe,” he said.

Link mumbled before he lightly smacked Rhett’s chest. “You are such an ass.”

The blond grinned before he took Link’s hand again, tugging him along the gravel road once more. The couple remained silent for the remainder of their little walk, taking in the atmosphere of the wilderness around them. It was mostly quiet for the occasional rustle of the trees or the sound of a bird. As they got closer to Rhett’s intended destination, the sound of water became more apparent and obvious. The smell of the air changed, causing the two to relax. It was a familiar smell, similar to that of Cape Fear, but it was distinctly different. Cape Fear always received more visitors to the larger bank, and therefore it had a hint of barbecue smoke and suntan lotion. Here, however, seemed more pure and uninterrupted.

“Where are we, Rhett?”

Rhett glanced over at his boyfriend before he was smiling a bit. “Just a little lakeside I found while hiking. You know, I just needed some time to think. And I found this place,” he said, motioning out to the end of the walkway that ended to expand to a larger, but still concealed area, “I wanted to take you here. For a date.”

Link looked up at him, gazing at the side of his face before he was grinning, a small blush rising up to his cheeks. Rhett had brought him here to be with him, and he had thought of him when he found his new discovery. He felt a warmth inside of him, and he made him feel all giddy and loved inside. “You dork,” he mumbled, shaking his head fondly with a grin.

“Hey, I told you not to call me that,” Rhett said, flicking Link’s bangs before he was stepping out close to the bank, placing down his backpack and then pulling out a blanket. He was quick to unfold it and flattening it, and then placing it gently onto the ground.

Link watched him quietly, pushing his bangs back before he was kneeling onto the blanket, making himself comfortable on his backside. He watched as Rhett pulled out a bag of chips and several wrapped sandwiches, and then two bottles of water. Link tilted his head before he smiled, realizing what Rhett’s intentions had been all along.

“A secluded but romantic picnic date?” Link asked, getting a slow nod in return, before replying with a small chuckle, “Not your worst, Rhett.”

“Hey, give me a break. I tried, okay?” Rhett asked, shrugging his bony and sharp shoulders. He immediately felt better after Link leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“It wasn’t meant to be an insult, buddy. I’m very impressed, and I love it,” he murmured, rubbing his shoulder appreciatively and grinning at him. “I couldn’t think of anything better to do with you on a Sunday afternoon.”

Rhett stared at him before he smiled, leaning over the backpack and food between then before he was pressing their lips together, licking at Link’s pink lips. Link gasped softly before he was moaning, pressing into the kiss. Rhett was quick to sit up onto his knees, using his bigger size and strength to push Link down onto his back on the ground.

Link let out a small groan, before he was wrapping his arms around Rhett’s shoulders and rolling his slim body against his. “Rhett…”

Rhett smiled and pulled away from his lips, gently kissing the tip of his nose. “Are you hungry?” he asked lowly, winking at him before he rubbed his thighs against Link’s.

Link inhaled sharply and deeply, his whole chest moving with the action. He opened his eyes wider, his upper set of teeth beginning to gnaw at his lower lip. “Y-Yeah…”

The taller of the two smirked and sat up a bit, before he perked up. “Wait, I have a better idea,” he purred, before he was grabbing Link’s slim hips into his hands, then taking a hold of Link’s shorts and tugging them down.

Link squealed and he widened his eyes, sitting up and grabbing ahold of Rhett’s grabby and wandering hands. “Rhett! What are you doing?” he asked, his voice a pitch higher than usual as he quickly looked around the forest. He knew that they were most likely completely alone, and that the chances of someone walking by and seeing them were very unlikely, but that didn’t stop Link from feeling a bit anxious.

“Shh,” Rhett whispered, biting his lip before he tugged Link’s shorts down his lean and pale legs, before he grabbed his shoes and tossed them to the edge of the blanket. Link’s grip on his wrists were weak and limp, not actually preventing Rhett from stripping him. He made sure to look down at Link and make sure it was okay, before he was tugging off his shirt as well. Rhett sat up and stood up, tugging off his own shirt off and shorts and kicking his shoes off.

Link watched him take off his clothing, before he was blushing as Rhett gave him a grin as he slid his boxers down his legs and placing them next to his shorts. “Rhett!” he hissed, looking around again as he held a hand to his chest. “What are you doing?!”

Rhett only winked before he was walking across the gravel and into the water, wading in until the water was at his upper waist.

Link widened his eyes and he hastily stood up, running over to the edge of the water. “Are you crazy, McLaughlin?!” he cried, letting out a groan as he tilted his head back, before he was crossing his arms over his chest. “What is wrong with you!”

Rhett laughed and he moved further into the water, the slightly chilly water going up to his collarbone. “I’m crazy for you, Neal,” he purred, before he lifted an arm and motioned Link forward. “Come on, Link, it’s not that bad. It feels really nice!”

The younger of the two was quick to shake his head, his mane of hair following with the rapid motions. “No way. I mean, dang, Rhett, it’s the middle of the freakin’ day, and we’re on public property!” he hissed, “Isn’t skinny dipping meant to be done at night? What if someone comes by and sees us? What if they know us and they go to blabber to our parents?”

Rhett couldn’t help but roll his eyes, shaking his head. “Link, you’re being paranoid. No one is gonna come and see us doing this. You’d have to actively be looking for us for you to see us. Besides,” Rhett motioned to the woods surrounding them, “no one else knows about this little area besides us, unless someone followed us. Now, come on, baby, relax. Just get in the water with me.”

Link bit his lip and he tapped his fingers against his upper arm, looking off to the side as he contemplated what he should do. He couldn’t just leave. He could easily grab the keys from Rhett’s shorts and drive off, but that wouldn’t be fair to Rhett, and that could cause a use uproar from the older boy, turning into a huge fight. Link didn’t feel like fighting, especially today. He could also outright deny Rhett, and dress himself and then just sit down on the blanket. That could also result in a potential fight, but most likely just a pouting Rhett. He didn’t like that result either. The only other option was to join Rhett in the water, but the possibility of being caught was still there.

However, Rhett did have a valid point…

Link sighed, rolling his eyes a bit before he was uncrossing his arms and hooking his fingers into his boxers, tugging them down and then tossing them back onto the blanket. He heard a whoop of happiness from behind him, before he was blushing. “Shut up,” he grumbled when he turned and began to shuffle his way into the water.

Rhett grinned and he bit his lip as his eyes raked over Link’s body, uninhibited and shameless. He tilted his head and waded forward to meet Link half way. Link averted his eyes when they met, rubbing a bit at his arm. He only glanced up when Rhett moved a finger under his chin, tilting his head up. “You’re cute,” he murmured, before he was bending over and pressing their lips together once again.

Lips slid over one another gently, brushing lightly before Link was becoming more comfortable, his hands wandering over Rhett’s forearm and then to his bicep, gripping him. Rhett pressed further into their kiss, licking at Link’s lips and then sliding inside. Link shuddered beneath him, before he tilted his body into his kisses.

Rhett moaned softly, kissing him harder for a few more moments. He broke away and slid his lips down to his neck, running his lips over Link’s pulse point and then nibbling at the soft skin. At Link’s soft intake of breath, he lifted his lips off of him. “I want you,” he whispered, looking at the small red mark he left on his skin.

Cerulean eyes fluttered before he breathed in deeply, tilting his head back. “You want me? Now?” he asked softly, moaning quietly.

“No, I only made you strip down and I’m trying to turn you on because I felt like it,” he murmured sarcastically, before he rolled his eyes and smirked, pressing his lips back to his neck. “Idiot,” he teased, before he moved his hands down to Link’s ass, cupping it and massaging it with his fingers.

Link groaned softly before he smacked Link’s chest, rolling his eyes as he opened them to look down at him. “Shut up. You are so not sexy when you’re sarcastic.”

“Really? How can you say that when I’m sarcastic 90% of the time?” Rhett asked, before he lifted Link slightly and began to grind against him, squeezing his ass harder. “You’re hurting my feelings.”

Link groaned again before he furrowed his eyebrows and spread his legs a bit. “You’re hurting my feelings by not shutting up and just doing me,” he replied, rolling his hips against him.

Rhett laughed softly before he nibbled Link’s earlobe. “Someone’s in a rush,” he whispered, before he rubbed his growing erection against Link’s belly.

Link moaned in response, moving a hand down into the water. He quickly found Rhett’s cock and took ahold of it, gripping him. He slowly began to stroke up the length, groaning softly. “I haven’t had you since Monday afternoon,” he murmured.

The blond shuddered and let out a small moan. “Yeah, I know,” he groaned, before he bit his lower lip and nibbled on it gently. “But I also know that you did other things alone,” he said, pressing into Link’s hand.

Link blushed and he stared up at Rhett’s pleasured face, before he smiled a bit. “And how do you know that?” he asked softly, stroking Rhett harder and squeezing lightly at the base of his cock.

Rhett moved his head up, gently nuzzling the side of Link’s face and then nibbling at his earlobe. He moaned softly into his ear. “Because I was doing the same thing, every single night,” he whispered, “I thought about you so much, and I had to do it several times before I could even be considered satisfied. I remember thinking about wanting to take you out here and just fuck your brains out.”

Link widened his eyes before he blushed, then he bit his lip and giggled a bit. “I knew you had an alternative reason for bringing me out here.”

Rhett smirked. “You caught me.”

Link laughed before he tugged Rhett down, pressing their lips together once more. He felt his boyfriend smile against his lips, before they were kissing roughly, pressing into one another and eagerly nipping and licking at each other’s mouths. They sent out ripples through the water they were standing in, moving ever so lightly as they had a faux battle for dominance. Soft moans and whimpers were exchanged between the two, lips connecting and smacking against one another.

Rhett hummed and moaned against his skin, before he began to kiss once more down Link’s smooth jawline and chin. Link tilted his head back, fluttering his eyes shut. Rhett sucked gently as he moved down, before he was licking lightly against Link’s nipple, rolling the nub with the tip of his tongue. The gasp above him made him smile, before he placed his lips on it. He pressed his face against Link’s chest, his hands holding him close. He slid a hand to his lower back, sliding his fingers down to in between his cheeks and pressing a finger to his opening.

“A-Ah…” Link whimpered, pressing down against the fingers.

“You feel…” Rhett hummed, before he giggled softly and smirked. “Someone was really naughty yesterday,” he purred, moving his mouth to his other nipple, rubbing the pad of his finger against his hole.

Link gasped and he moaned out loudly, spreading his legs wider. He bit his lip, looking down at his boyfriend and then moaning again as a slipper tongue ran over his nipple. He began to pant softly, feeling himself melt under the ministrations of Rhett’s mouth and his fingers. “I… fuck, I found your basketball jersey in my room and I wore it to bed. I couldn’t help myself,” he whimpered.

Rhett grinned. “It’s okay, as long as you were thinking about me,” he replied, before he slid the tip of his finger inside of Link, teasing him and feeling him tense up. “What were you thinking about?” he asked hotly.

Link moaned again and he closed his eyes, pressing back into the finger. He knew they wouldn’t be able to get far without lube, but Link knew Rhett, and knowing him, Rhett was probably hiding it somewhere in that bag of his. He groaned softly. “I… I decided to think about that time you fucked me in detention. It was just… fuck, Rhett, you were in so deep,” he whined.

There was a deep groan against his chest, before Rhett hissed and licked at Link’s wet skin, sucking hard. “Mm, Link… that’s so hot, baby,” he murmured, before he gently continued to tease Link’s entrance. “I can’t wait to leave with you. You don’t be able to sit for days…” he trailed off, before he bit his lip. “You’re so loose but so tight, I wanna get inside of you so badly…”

Link shivered and he whimpered before he gazed down at Rhett, grinding his fully erect cock against Rhett’s front. “Fuck... fuck, I need it. I need to feel you inside of me, Rhett,” he moaned, then he lifted Rhett’s head and kissed him deeply. “I wanna feel it when I sit in class tomorrow.”

Rhett moaned and kissed Link back. “You will, baby,” he whispered, before he pulled away and motioned towards the blanket on the shore. “I need to grab the lube in my bag.”

Link breathed in softly and he nodded quickly, before he let Rhett go, albeit slowly and hesitantly. He watched Rhett quickly wade his way over to the edge of the water, then lean down and unzip his bag. He pulled out a small bottle that was marked as suntan lotion, but Link knew better. Link looked around the lake before he was swimming over to a nearby large rock sticking up from the water. He made himself comfortable against it, smiling at Rhett and as he got back into the water.

Rhett was quick to press against Link, using his free hand to hoist him up. He carefully slid Link’s back up the rock, then put his thighs around his hips. Using another rock as a small table, he placed the lube there for a moment to make sure he had a tight grip. Rhett grabbed the lube once again as Link slid himself up further, moving so his ass was out of the water.

Rhett groaned softly and coated his fingers in the slippery substance, before he tossed it to the side back onto the rock. He wrapped a skinny arm around Link’s waist, holding him against him as his fingers went behind him. He teased Link’s entrance for a few moments, before thrusting in a finger inside of him gently.

Link gasped and he furrowed his eyebrows, biting his bottom lip before he let out a desperate moan. “Fuck, fuck, Rhett, more,” he breathed.

Rhett nodded and moaned against him, before he slid another finger inside. He curled his fingers and rubbed at his walls, teasing him as he pushed them in deeper. Link was so hot inside, and he was already so wet and the sounds he was making was driving Rhett wild. Link arched his back and pressed his ass out, bringing in Rhett’s fingers deeper.

“Ah! Nnn…” Link whined, eyes closing tighter as he was overwhelmed with the feeling of Rhett’s fingertips pressing insistently against his sweet spot. He cried out softly as Rhett’s fingers began to scissor, causing his toes to curl and fingernails to dig into Rhett’s shoulders. “Fuck, Rhett, please, I can’t— “

Rhett didn’t have to be told twice. He moaned and slid his fingers out from Link’s hole, feeling it twitch around him as they left. He slowly pulled Link forward and moved Link down to press the tip of his cock against his hole. “I’ll be gentle, but baby, I’m gonna go deep,” he growled, before he began to press Link down onto him.

Link gasped as he was thrusted into, then he moaned loudly and tensed up slightly. “Ah, ah, fuck, fuck, it’s so big,” he whimpered, before he slowly pressed himself down onto the cock inside of him. “Fuck, Rhett!”

Rhett moaned and held Link’s ass, spreading his cheeks open. “I don’t wanna hurt you, baby. Just relax and stay still,” he whispered, putting a hand on the back of Link’s neck and pulling him forward to brush their lips together. “Kiss me if you want to do something with yourself,” he chuckled, nibbling gently at Link’s bottom lip.

Link whined and he stuck out his ass, before he nodded, grabbing Rhett’s cheeks and kissing him passionately and deeply, running his tongue over his lips and into his mouth. “Ah,” he moaned, hugging around his head and pulling him close.

Rhett pressed his front to Link’s, responding to their passionate kiss with the same amount of eagerness as he began to slowly thrust in and out of Link. He could feel every inch of his walls against his erection, and it made him shudder and grunt. “Oh, baby,” he murmured, settling on his slow and gentle pace. With the water around them, his movement was limited, but he also had to take into the consideration of Link and his comfort.

Link moaned and he shivered again, closing his eyes as he was slowly fucked and pleasured. Rhett felt always felt so good inside of him, and now was no different. The coolness of the water against their hot skin was overwhelmingly good, and it made Link shiver in the nicest way. He panted softly and licked his lips, curling his toes. “Rhett…”

“I’m right here, baby,” he whispered, before he leaned forward and nuzzled his neck, nibbling the water droplet covered skin. “Oh, gosh, baby,” he moaned, letting out a small whimper as he kept fucking Link slowly and carefully.

“Feels so good,” Link whimpered, before he leaned back and spread his legs to take him in deeper. “You feel so good,” he breathed, before he began to roll his hips and grind down onto him, thrusting against Rhett’s abdomen. “Ahh…”

Rhett moaned and held onto Link’s ass hard, feeling the soft skin and the muscles underneath it tense up. He could feel Link shiver against him, and it made him groan. “Mm,” he grunted, using his body as leverage as he began to quicken his pace. “You’re so hot,” he murmured. “If only I had been with you all day yesterday, baby. We could of gone all night long.”

Link moaned and held onto Rhett tightly, thrusting down against him and grinding on top of his large cock. “Yes, yes, Rhett,” he moaned, then moved forward and pressed his face into Rhett’s neck. “Fuck, fuck me harder, please!” he cried.

Rhett nodded and gripped him tighter, fastening his pace. He bit his lower lip and thrust harder, going in deep with little to no hesitation. “Like that?” he asked lowly, moaning and grunting as he resisted the urge to slam Link against the rock they were propped up against.

Link cried out and tossed his head back, moaning loudly and scratching along Rhett’s moist skin. “Fuck! That feels so good,” he cried, continuing to roll his hips, “More, baby, more!”

Rhett was quick to do as his lover wanting, only wanting to please him and make him feel good. He grabbed ahold of Link’s thighs and hoisted them up, aiming for his prostate at a different angle. “Oh, fuck…” he groaned as the new position allowed him to thrust harder, practically slamming himself inside of Link. “Yes, Link, yes… take it. Fuck, you take all of it so well,” he grunted.

Link was a pleasured mess, squirming against the smooth rock and arching his back, pressing the top of his head to the solid mineral as he was fucked roughly and without abandon. He whimpered and bit his lip again, before he moaned out. “Rhett!” he cried.

Rhett moaned and whined in the back of his throat, keeping his fast and rough rhythm as well as he could. “Fuck, you take me so good. I’m already so close, but I want to fuck you again,” he growled, pressing his cock into Link’s sweet spot for emphasis. “Yes, yes, yes…”

The smaller brunet gasped over and over as he was pounded into, arching almost painfully as his sweet spot was abused by the tip of Rhett’s cock. He whimpered pitifully and ran his fingers up into his own thick hair, tugging the strands out of pure pleasure. All of the dirty things his boyfriend was saying to him were going straight to his erection, making it twitch and edge himself closer. “Rhett!”

The elder boy moved up to kiss at Link’s flushed chest, nibbling at a nipple. “Just a little bit more, baby. Just imagine, after high school, I’m gonna make sure that you and I mark every single inch of our room. You want that, baby?” he asked, letting out a moan at Link’s reaction to the rough treatment he was providing.

Link nodded quickly in response, letting out a continuous chorus of moans and cries and whimpers and yells. He was so close, and Rhett promising to do all these things to him was almost too much. He needed to feel the sweet release of orgasm, and he was willing to do anything in order to feel it. “Rh-Rhett, I’m gonna cum— “he whined, digging his nails into Rhett’s skin.

Rhett moaned and bit at Link’s neck. “Cum, Link,” he grunted, as he already began using Link’s body to reach his own orgasm, which wasn’t very far off. After a moment, he ran his fingers into Link’s hair and pulled his head back to bite into his pulse point. “I want you to suck my cock later, baby. I know how much you like it. It’s been so many days since I’ve felt your mouth on me,” he groaned, his body beginning to tremble.

Link trembled in Rhett’s arms, shaking as he felt his orgasm creep up on him and settle in his gut. He cried out and arched his back, before he was cumming into the water, his hole tensing and squeezing around Rhett. “Ah! Oh, fuck, Rhett! Rhett!”

Rhett came after Link with a loud moan, whining pitifully as he came inside of him. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned, before he was letting Link down and sliding him onto his feet and back into the water. He breathed in sharply and sighed, pressing his forehead to Link’s. “Shit, that was… wow, are you okay?” he asked, taking Link’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

Link was a panting mess, his legs shaking underwater so much that they were hitting Rhett’s. He felt an arm wrap around him and tug him forward, holding him close. He pressed his forehead to Rhett’s chest, catching his breath. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” he breathed, then swallowed thickly. “That was…”

“Yeah, I know,” Rhett grinned, before he slowly pulled Link along, gently pulling him back onto the shore and back over to their blanket. He carefully set Link down so he could lay down properly. He grabbed their boxers and his own shirt, handing it to Link and letting him dress. Link was quick to grab the shirt from his hand, putting it on over himself. Rhett chuckled softly before he put on his shorts, then lied down next to Link.

Link smiled and he looked over at his boyfriend, his body still shaking a bit from the intensity of their lovemaking. “Gosh,” he murmured, before he turned onto his side to snuggle into Rhett’s side and nuzzle under his chin.

“What are you thinking about, Link?” Rhett asked softly, turning his head to kiss at Link’s temple and cheek.

“You,” he murmured, biting his lip and wrapping an arm around his waist. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Rhett grinned cockily. “I know.”

“Oh, my God. You’re the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> You can catch me on tumblr [here](uninspiredfictionwriter.tumblr.com)! Feel free to send me a message, I'm always up for a chat.


End file.
